


Only You

by RavensCAT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, buddie, set during the lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Set during the lawsuit. Eddie is angry at Buck and Buck's just been in a car accident. The only person Buck wants to talk to in this state is Eddie.He doesn’t know what prompts him to do it but one second he’s staring at his phone and the next he’s dialling Eddie’s number. He doesn’t even know if Eddie would answer due to the whole lawsuit.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 645





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVEEEE

Buck’s car is totalled and the man who hit him is yelling at him for not paying attention while he was driving while it is clear that it was completely the man’s fault. His forehead is bleeding and he’s sitting on the sidewalk trying not to throw up. He hears someone call 9-1-1 so he isn’t too worried about the man currently screaming at him. He pulls out his phone from his pocket. He doesn’t know what prompts him to do it but one second he’s staring at his phone and the next he’s dialling Eddie’s number. He doesn’t even know if Eddie would answer due to the whole lawsuit issue. 

“Buck?”

“Eddie.” Buck exhales the breath he’s been holding. 

“Buck, what’s wrong? Where are you?” 

Buck doesn’t know how Eddie is always able to tell something is wrong just by the sound of his voice, he guess it has something to do with Eddie being such an amazing father. 

“Buck!”

Eddie’s urgent voice snaps him out of his musings. 

“I was in an accident,” he mumbles. 

“Shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

“My head hurts.”

“Is it bleeding?”

“I think so...” Buck blinks trying to clear his hazy vision. “Eddie, I don’t feel so hot.”

“Evan, where are you?”

Buck looks up, blinking rapidly as he tries to read the street signs. 

“Corner of palm and ocean view.”

“I’m close, be there in two minutes. Did someone call 9-1-1?”

“Yeah...”

“Okay, just hang tight, I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks, Eds. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

There’s a pause and Buck thinks Eddie hung up. He looks at his blurry screen but the time is still going.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Can you find something clean to press against your head?” 

“My jacket.” 

“Okay, use it.”

“Eddie…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Buck chokes. He tries to stifle his sob but fails.

“Buck, shh, save your strength.” 

“But… I… caused you so much pain. I didn’t mean to. I… I just wanted to come back to you, back… back to my family.” Tears blur his already blurry vision further. 

“Buck…”

“I just wanted to be with you… I… the nightmares were so bad… I didn’t want to be home alone with my thoughts any longer…” Buck gasps as the man who hit him grabs his collars and shakes him. He had completely forgotten about him. 

“Are you even listening to me, you fucker?! Who’s going to pay for all this?!” He yells, pulling Buck to his feet and shoving him back. 

Buck groans as the world spins making him nauseous. 

“Hey! He didn’t do anything wrong! I saw everything, it was your fault!” A young female witness yells.

“Back off, bitch! This doesn’t concern you,” he snaps at her.

Buck whimpers when the man is back in his face, yelling too loudly for comfort. He just wishes Eddie was there, and suddenly someone steps between them. 

“Back off! Don’t make me ask you again.” A voice growls lowly.

Buck blinks as he looks up at the source of the voice. It’s Eddie.

“Eds…”

“Buck, I’m here, querido.” Eddie catches him when he stumbles into him. “I got you.” He slowly lowers him to the ground. He turns back to glare at the other driver. “You did this. If anything happens to him I will make sure you regret it. That camera caught everything and there are multiple witnesses,” Eddie points out. 

The man pales slightly but holds his ground. 

“I did nothing, it was this _hijueputa’s_ fault!”

Eddie growls. “Te voy a romper la cara a trompadas!” He’s about to lunge at the guy when Buck grabs his arm. Immediately, all of Eddie’s attention is focused on Buck.

“Eds…”

“I’m here, Evan, I’m here.” He notices that Buck’s eyes are bleary and his jacket is soaked through with blood where Buck is holding it against his head.

 _Fuck that’s a lot of blood_ . His eyes widen when he remembers Buck is still on blood thinners. _Shit_.

He maneuvers Buck so he’s leaning back against Eddie. He covers Buck’s hand with his own and presses down harder. Buck hisses in pain and Eddie rubs his arm. 

“I know it hurts, baby, but we gotta press harder. You’re still on blood thinners. We need to stop the bleeding,” he says. 

Buck nods against him as he slumps further into Eddie, eyes feeling heavy.

“Buck, stay awake for me.” Eddie nudges Buck lightly trying to keep him awake. _What the hell was taking the first responders so long?!_

“Mhm… Christopher?”

“Christopher is at abuela’s. He misses you so much, so does abuela actually. Got the yelling of a lifetime after I told her what happened.” 

“Why?” Buck murmurs.

If it’ll get Buck to keep his eyes open he’ll tell him anything. “She thinks I am being dumb for being mad at you and that you don’t deserve this. She thinks you’re right and that I should support you.”

“What… what do you… think?” Buck asks, forcing his eyes open.

“I… I think she’s right, you didn’t deserve what happened to you and I was too dumb to realize what you’ve been going through. That what you’ve been trying to do is come back to us. I’m sorry.” 

Buck gives him a weak smile. “I told… I told them… I don’t want to proceed.”

“Proceed with what?”

“The lawsuit.” 

Eddie’s eyes widen. “Why?”

“Because… it made you mad… I ha… hate when you’re mad,” he whispers, turning his head into Eddie’s neck. “They told me… they could get… me millions.”

“They offered to get you millions and you still refused?! Why?!” Eddie’s astonished. He didn’t think that they would actually be able to get so much for him. 

“I don’t want… mil...millions. I only want… you…” Buck clutches at his arm weakly.

Eddie sucks in a sharp breath, feeling his heart break. Buck wanted him? Is that really him talking or the concussion? If it was the concussion then would he really have refused to proceed with the lawsuit?

“You’ve got me, Buck. You’ve got me and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Dios, I’m so sorry.” Eddie nuzzles Buck’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Buck smiles weakly before his eyes roll back in his head and he passes out. 

*

When he wakes he’s back in a familiar white room and he groans in displeasure. He’s sick of being here.

His mouth is dry and his vision is blurry. He blinks rapidly trying to remember what happened.

The accident. Calling Eddie. Blurting his feelings like an idiot. He moans pathetically until he remembers what Eddie told him just before he passed out. 

He jerks his head up and whines when he feels a sharp pain go down his body. 

“Buck! You’re awake! Easy, baby… how are you feeling?” Eddie is suddenly standing beside him and guiding him back down gently. He’s still in the same clothes from earlier, Buck’s blood still on them.

“Baby?” Buck slurs as he blinks at Eddie. 

He notices Eddie flush. 

“Sorry, it just slipped out. Do you… do you remember what happened?” Eddie asks. He looks almost scared to find out. Whether he’s scared to know if Buck remembers or doesn’t is unclear. 

Buck nods slowly, wincing slightly. 

Eddie lets out a soft sigh. “You regret what you said?” he asks.

“Do you?” Buck asks back, giving Eddie an out.

Eddie watches him intently before reaching out and running his hand through Buck’s hair.

“No, never. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

Buck feels his whole body relax. He smiles, eyes filling with tears.

Eddie smiles back, leaning down to press his lips to Buck’s forehead.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers against his skin. 

“Love you too,” Buck murmurs before lifting his hand threading his fingers through the hairs at the back of Eddie’s head and brings his lips down to his own. He presses his lips against Eddie’s and Eddie kisses him back softly. 

He pulls back and licks his lips and watches Eddie watch the path of his tongue. 

“Can you get me out of here?” Buck asks.

Eddie chuckles quietly. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Buck smiles, pulling him back for another kiss before letting him go. 

They’re always going to have their misunderstandings but Buck’s glad they always manage to work them out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Working on a Fast and furious/ 9-1-1 crossover. Hope to get that out soon so if you're interested keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
